


Fall Into Your Gravity

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott fucking Derek with a dildo, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Scott, and a dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Your Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from quicklikelight: My prompt for sciles or scerek would be maybe consensual-but-pained overstimulation and first time with toys?
> 
> Title totally stolen from Adele's I Miss You.

Derek's thighs tremble with the effort of holding his legs up. It feels as though he's been like this for hours, although he knows it's really only got to be a few minutes. Scott's gaze is heavy on him, eyes fixed on where Derek is laying himself open at his alpha's request.

And Derek wonders how it got to this, him open and exposed, Scott's voice washing over him like slow molasses.

(Even if he knows how it happened. Even if he remembers the first night like it was just yesterday, crystal clear in his mind. Remembers the fight in the preserve with the other pack who'd thought Beacon Hills could be theirs for the taking. Remembers Scott coming back to the loft with him, the deep gouges along Derek's side slow to heal due to the alpha claws that inflicted them. Remembers the way Scott had cleaned the wound for him, touch soft and gentle.

And he remembers the way time had been a hazy concept as Scott had reached out and he'd reached back. Scott had been so careful with him, the words of praise quietly spoken as Scott's fingers had wrapped around him. He'd spilled into Scott's hand, the orgasm rolling over him in a gentle crest. The scent of his own release had been joined by Scott's, warm drops splattering onto Derek's thigh, marking him.

But more than that, more than anything, he remembers the way Scott had still been there the following morning, checking Derek's nearly healed side, before he'd grinned and bent down, taking Derek into his mouth. Remembers the way he'd been able to return the favour, feeling Scott hard and heavy on his tongue for the first time. He remembers Scott making breakfast, looking at home in the loft's kitchen as he'd plated up pancakes and bacon. Derek remembers it being a start.)

"That's it, Derek," Scott murmurs. "Let me see you."

"Please--" Derek can't stop the word, can't stop it from welling in him and slipping out. Because he wants Scott to touch him, wants Scott's hands on him.

Scott smiles as he reaches out, and Derek shivers as Scott's finger trails down his leg, brushing over his hand from where he's got them hooked behind his knees. The touch continues, light and barely there as it moves over Derek's thighs, skims over his balls before a fingertip presses against his hole.

Scott doesn't push inside, just keeps a light pressure against Derek's asshole until Derek can't stand it anymore. Until Derek shifts, trying to push back, trying to get Scott's finger inside him.

"Scott--"

The name becomes a groan as Scott finally nudges his finger into Derek. Dry skin catching against dry skin as Scott stops with only his fingertip inside Derek's ass.

"I bought something," Scott says suddenly.

Derek can't stop the whine of loss as Scott pulls his finger out, getting off the bed and walking over to where he'd placed his backpack on the couch.

The bag Scott retrieves is black, and Derek flushes with heat as he recognises the name scrolled across it in red. Flushes as he wonders what Scott bought in Beacon Hills' only adult store. Scott opens the box that's now in his hands, and Derek feels his throat dry and his cock twitch when Scott pulls out the contents.

The dildo is long, thick, and Derek can almost feel it at his hole already. And the image he has in his mind of Scott buying this, of him walking into a sex shop and browsing shelf after shelf of dildos until he chose this one has the heat pooling in Derek's belly.

Scott's walking back to the bed, the dildo dangling from one hand, and lube in the other. He places then both on the bed before he sits down. He licks at a finger, slicking it with saliva, before pressing it back against Derek's asshole.

"I bought it because I want to see you take it," Scott says, his finger circling Derek's hole, slow and torturous. "Do you--"

"Yes." Derek cuts him off, agreeing before the words are even out of Scott's mouth. Because he wants this, wants to be split open around the silicone cock that Scott bought.

Scott's smile is blinding. "God, you're gonna look so hot, your ass swallowing that down."

He reaches out, carefully unhooking Derek's hand from around his knee, massaging Derek's leg as he lowers it to the bed, before repeating the same with the other.

"I want you to turn over for me, Derek. Want you relaxed and open when you take this."

Hands help Derek turn over, slip a pillow under him so his ass is raised just enough for Scott to play.

Derek feels Scott's hands on his calves, easing his legs enough apart that Scott can settle between them.

"God, I love your ass," Scott says quietly, his hands moving from Derek's legs to rest on the globes of his ass cheeks. The heels of Scott's palms dig into Derek's flesh, massaging and opening at the same time. "I just want to--"

The words trail off and Derek can feel the bed shift as Scott moves. And he doesn't know what's happening until the stripe of wet licks over his hole, and fuck--

Scott's tongue moves over him, lapping at his asshole, and it's wet and warm and perfect, and Derek can't stop the words from pouring out of him. Can't stop the yes and the please as Scott curls his tongue, pressing at muscle, the tip dipping inside.

His cock is throbbing under him, trapped between his stomach and the pillow propping his ass up, and if Derek shifts he can rub against the--

"Stop that."

Derek gasps at the sharp slap against his ass, the pain spiking for only a second before spreading into a delicious warmth against his skin. And he can almost feel Scott's handprint against his skin, can feel the redness easing out until there's nothing there but the memory.

There's a final lick against Derek's asshole before Scott is moving again, resettling between Derek's legs. The snap of a tube being flicked open reaches Derek's ears only seconds before a slick finger presses against his hole. It slides in easily, Derek's ass opening around it.

"God, you take me so perfectly." Scott's voice is little more than a breath as he adds a second finger, twisting them inside Derek as he moves them in and out.

Derek pushes back into Scott's fingers, wanting more, _needing_ more. There are three fingers inside him now, and it's still not enough. And Derek loves this, loves how Scott can give him this. Loves being spread open around Scott's fingers, around Scott's cock. He can't stop the whine as Scott pulls his fingers out, can't stop the stutter of his breath as Scott rubs his fingers over an ass cheek, feeling the slick swipe of lube left behind on his skin.

"You ready?" Scott asks.

Derek twists slightly to look over his shoulder. Twists to see Scott squeezing lube onto the dildo, slicking it. It's thick and fat, and Scott can barely get his fingers around it. And Derek wants it, wants it inside of him. He nods, feeling the pulse of heat in his belly. "Yeah," he says, shifting back and resting his forehead against the bed.

There's a hand on his ass, and Derek can feel the brush of cool air across his hole before there's something pressing against him, heavy and insistent.

"Bear down," Scott murmurs.

There's a moment where Derek thinks it's not going to work, thinks the dildo is too thick to go in. But then he breathes and shifts and it feels like the air is forced out of him as the head slides inside his hole. And, fuck, it's splitting Derek wider than he's ever been. He pants into the sheet below him, puffs of air heating his face. Scott's hand is on his back, rubbing soothing circles on his skin while he holds the dildo steady. Derek doesn't know how long it is, doesn't know if it's seconds or minutes or hours before he feels his body start to relax, feels himself unclench around the thick silicone inside him. He licks at his lips, swallows around the cotton in his throat, and it takes him three attempts, but he finally gets the word out.

"More."

The dildo pushes in further, and Scott keeps up the litany of encouragement, keeps up the _That's it--_ and _Looks so good--_ and _Fuck, Derek--_

It's swirling all around him, the scent of his own arousal, the scent of Scott's. It's thick and heavy on Derek's tongue as he breathes in, the sharp notes that Derek knows as Scott.

And the dildo keeps sliding into him, opening him as it goes. Sliding in until it finally, _finally_ , stops, the fake balls against him, and Scott's soft words, tone full of heat.

"You took it all, Derek."

Derek closes his eyes as he breathes, feeling each beat of his heart in the stretch of his hole around the silicone. He feels flayed, skin too tight and too hot. Feels like the moon is screaming under his skin, like all he wants to do is take to the preserve and run until he falls. His entire being is focused on his asshole and the heat of Scott's hand where it rests in the small of his back. Two points of perfect clarity in a sea of need and want.

"Please--"

Derek can barely hear the word as it slips from him, slurred and low and muffled into the bedding. And he wonders if Scott heard him, hopes he did, because Derek doesn't think he can speak again, doesn't think he can force his lips to curl around anything other than the whine that's building in his throat.

A beat passes. Then two, then three, before the dildo moves again, and Derek feels the brush of Scott's fingers against his ass from where he's gripping the base.

"I got you," Scott says.

And Scott does. He has every part of Derek because Derek chooses to give it.

Scott pulls the dildo back until only the head of it is inside Derek's ass, and Derek wonders if Scott's going to make him stretch around the head, going to pull back until Derek's hole is barely mouthing at the tip before pushing back in again. But he doesn't. He pushes it back in, steady and sure, until it's bottomed out in Derek's body.

Scott doesn't wait this time before moving again, before pulling the dildo back and pressing it into Derek. Doesn't wait before speeding up, before fucking the dildo in and out of Derek's ass.

And it takes Derek a moment to realise the keening he can hear is coming from him, takes him a moment to focus on anything beyond the fat fake cock fucking into him, breaking in open with each thrust.

He can hear Scott talking to him, but he can't make out the words. Can't make out anything apart from the tone of Scott's voice, low and careful. And he grabs onto it, grabs onto to the undercurrent of want until he starts to make out words, starts to make out the way Scott is murmuring about how perfect he looks taking it up his ass, about how amazing he looks stretched around the thick cock fucking into him.

He can feel Scott's touch every time the dildo bottoms out, fingers brushing against his ass each time Scott pushes the dildo in before pulling it back again. And Scott knows what's doing, has the dildo angled so it's rubbing over Derek's prostate every time. Derek's thighs are trembling and he can feel the sweat beading at the back of his neck before it runs over his skin, the tang of salt prickling at his senses.

"Are you close, Derek? Are you gonna come for me?" The words break in the middle, like Scott's having to force them out, like he's having to think about forming words.

And Derek can feel it building in him, can feel the heat pooling in his belly, in his balls. He hunches against the pillow, the material soaking with his precome as it rubs over his cock. There's a triangle of heat from his ass to his cock to Scott's hand, still on his back.

He's rutting faster, shifting and spreading his legs as he angles his ass up, fucking himself between the dildo and the pillow.

"That's it, Derek." Scott's voice is strained. "Fuck, look at you. Come on, baby--"

And the word has barely left Scott's mouth before Derek is coming, his ass spasming around the silicone impaling him and his come spurting into the pillow below him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

The dildo is pulled out, his ass clenching around it, like he's trying to keep it inside him. And Derek feels open and raw, because Scott just laid him bare in so many ways. He can hear Scott's voice, but it sounds miles away and smothered. Can barely just make out the words, make out how perfect this was. There's a rasp accompanying them, and then the scent of Scott's precome becomes thicker, sharper, and the slick sound of skin against skin reaches Derek.

Scott's still talking as he jerks off, still telling Derek how amazing he looked, split open around the dildo, and how they're doing this again, and oh god, please say you want to do this again.

Derek barely answers, barely gets the yes out before Scott yells, fingers digging into Derek's back as he feels splatters of Scott's come landing on him. White hot drops that rain down onto his ass and slip into his still open hole.

Scott groans as he collapses next to Derek, and when Derek glances down he can see Scott's cock, fat and heavy as it stick out of his jeans, and he wants to lick away the drops of come still clinging to the head.

Scott reaches out running a sticky hand through Derek's hair. "Best buy ever," he says, the words shot through with sated amusement.

Derek agrees, but it takes him a couple of tries, takes a moment for the word to work through the dryness in his throat. "Yeah."

"And next time," Scott says, turning into Derek's side, his face against Derek's arm, and the warmth of his breath against Derek's skin. "Next time, you get to use it on me."


End file.
